


Не дай себе упасть

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative Universe - Fiction State, Alternative Universe - No superhumans, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Войны дробят некогда единые государства. На обломках общества начинает паразитировать преступность. Мафия прорастает во все политические, экономические и социальные институты. Семьдесят лет назад в республике Либерти закончилась Гражданская война. Давно отстроены города, восстановлена промышленность. Конституция гарантирует гражданам основные демократические права и свободы. Но у красивой обложки есть крайне неприглядная изнанка. Скоро столице Либерти, Новому Вавилону, предстоит стать ареной новой войны, когда станет ясно, что вся система республики давно опутана щупальцами преступной организации ГИДРА. Отрубишь одну голову, на её месте вырастут две.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

       - Вы, должно быть, знаете, что такое Гражданская война, - человек в военной форме явно чувствовал себя неловко, выступая перед школьниками. Кому-то из подростков было также неуютно, потому что речь шла о событиях, трагичность которых все еще хранилась в семейных историях. Кто-то искренне вслушивался в слова военного. Кому-то было все равно, что говорит гость, скорее бы свалить с ежемесячного школьного собрания гражданской сознательности. 

      - Конечно, вы знаете, - выступающий пытался улыбнуться, - вы же взрослые ребята. Собственно, я говорю вам о Гражданской войне, потому что именно в то время был образован отряд «Удар». Армия обеспечивала оборону и безопасность новообразованной республики Либерти, но нужно было обеспечивать правопорядок и внутри страны…  
      - Блять, да он учебник истории цитирует, - приглушенный голос зашелестел по актовому залу, запуская цепную реакцию смешков среди компании, занявшей шестой ряд. Им-то как раз было наплевать на собрание.  
      - …со временем нормализовать ситуацию удалось, а «Удар» стал внутренним силовым подразделением. Отрядом специального назначения, если говорить точнее.  
      - А еще точнее – тупыми солдафонами, - все тот же голос и откровенный гогот подпевал комментатора.  
      - Не знаю, что еще могу вам рассказать. Говорить об оперативной работе я не имею права – такой закон…  
      - Или вы просто ничего не делаете на самом деле, - учитель в углу только недовольно стал высматривать, откуда доносится шум.  
      - Проявите должное уважение, - Стив терпел до последнего. Надеялся, что Ходжу и его компании надоест, и они замолчат. Но с каждой новой неуместной шуткой молчать становилось сложнее уже ему.  
      Стив отвернулся назад к сцене и тут же получил увесистый подзатыльник. Гилмор или Джордж, может быть – Алан. Особой разницы нет, от кого сейчас, главное, что после школы они все разом напомнят Стиву, что уважение нынче не в чести. И Стиву, в общем-то, плевать. Ни в первый раз, ни в последний. Главное, чтобы мама не заметила побоев. Ей нельзя волноваться. Здоровье совсем не то.  
      - Не буду призывать вас идти в спецназ, - капитан «Удара» уже заканчивал рассказывать про свою службу, - это должен быть осознанный шаг. Вы должны понимать, что эта работа трудная, опасная. Если все же решитесь, то не должны тешить себя иллюзиями, что будет легко.  
      - Спасибо, капитан Райли. Может быть, у кого-то есть вопросы? – за трибуной замаячил учитель, давно потерявший надежду на интерес и энтузиазм школьников. Только одна девочка сбивчиво спросила о значении нашивок на кителе спецназовца. Ответив, капитан Райли попрощался, а учитель объявил собрание оконченным.  
      Стива нагнали уже на выходе из актового зала, взяли в плотное кольцо.   
      - Поговорить бы надо, – Ходж не скрывал злой усмешки, говорил открыто и громко. Знал, что никто не побежит доносить. Ходжа боялись, с ним старались не связываться. А что там станет со Стивом Роджерсом – не волновало даже его одноклассников. Слишком правильный, слишком умный, слишком честный, слишком часто ставится в пример учителями и родителями. Стива презирали, от него старались держаться подальше, как от прокаженного. Какой дурак захочет зваться другом Роджерса, чтобы разделить всеобщую неприязнь?  
      «Говорить» Ходж любил на заднем дворе школы. Закоулок, огороженный глухим забором и стеной спортзала, куда традиционно заглядывали, чтобы покурить между уроками, но уж точно сюда не полезут, когда намечается драка.  
      Первый удар пришелся по лицу. Стив отшатнулся к стене, инстинктивно проверяя, не выступила ли на скуле кровь. Еще один удар чуть не сбил его с ног. Упасть – это унизительно. А еще - будет больнее.  
      - Роджерс, неужели тебе не надоело нарываться? – Ходж сгреб в кулак короткие светлые волосы Стива, заставляя того откинуть голову назад и болезненно зашипеть.  
      - А вам не надоело быть идиотами? – он ответил зло и честно, потому что надоело молчать.  
      - Алан! – Ходж все еще держал Стива, а стоящий до этого момента в стороне подросток подошел и ударил под дых. Моментально стало трудно дышать, Стиву пришлось согнуться и осесть на колени. Нельзя. Надо подняться.  
      Вслед за Аланом подошел Джордж, и Роджерс едва успел закрыться и неуклюже отвести в сторону его удар. Сейчас на него навалятся скопом, и тогда будет очень плохо.  
      - Эй! – сделавшего шаг в сторону жертвы Гилмора оттолкнули в сторону. Джордж грязно выругался, когда его занесенную руку скрутили, а его самого повалили на землю. Алан отступил сам, а Ходж наоборот – встал в стойку.  
      - Прекрасный Принц прискакал на помощь Прекрасной Принцессе, - засмеялся только Ходж. Остальные волком смотрели на этого психа, полезшего в драку против них четверых. Было бы за кого.  
      - Либо ты уходишь, либо будешь объяснять медсестре, как сломал руку, упав с лестницы, - темноволосый подросток встал так, чтобы Роджерс оказался у него за спиной.  
      - Пойдемте, а то Барнс у нас бешеный. Еще заразит, - Ходж отступает, потому что знает, что Джеймс Барнс драться-то умеет, и дерется осатанело. И даже численный перевес его не пугает, если речь идет о дружке-задохлике. – Еще увидимся, Роджерс, - добавляет он больше для гонора, хочет сгладить подпорченный авторитет.   
      - Я дожал бы их сам, - хрипит Стив, когда Барнс осторожно осматривает начавший наливаться цветом синяк на лице.   
      - Не смешно. А если бы меня не оказалось рядом?   
      - Бак, со мной все в порядке.  
      - Я и вижу, - долго сердиться на друга у Барнса не получается ни при каких обстоятельствах, поэтому он обнял его за плечи и потянул с заднего двора. – Отведу тебя домой, чтобы не собрал новых приключений на свою голову.  
      - Прекрати, - Стив уязвлено сбросил руку Баки, - не надо подставляться из-за меня.  
      - Это не тебе решать. Хочу и буду подставляться, - Баки легкомысленно пожал плечами, подобрал сумку, сброшенную у запасного выхода из спортивного зала, и поплелся за Роджерсом, который был мрачнее тучи.  
      С территории школы они вышли в одиночестве. У младших классов занятия закончились еще два часа назад, ребята из старших уже разошлись.  
      - Что там было? – Баки пытается растормошить Стива, но тот не сразу понимает суть вопроса. – Ну, на собрании. Кого пригласили на этот раз? Помощника прокурора?  
      - Капитана «Удара». А ты что не пришел?  
      - Помогал тренеру таскать новое снаряжение на склад, - Барнс почти не соврал. Сидеть полтора часа на одном месте для него было пыткой, а вот договориться с учителем физкультуры на вполне официальное освобождение от собрания гражданской сознательности во имя благого дела – запросто. Только Стиву подробности своей хитрости он не собирался выдавать. Друг воспринимал все слишком серьезно. – Что рассказывал?  
      - В основном – историю. Про криминальные группировки во время Гражданской войны, как создали «Удар» для борьбы с мафией… - Роджерс меланхолично пинал впереди себя камушек уже второй квартал, а рассказывал все как будто не Баки, а асфальту под ногами.  
      Джеймс присвистнул:  
      - Фильмы Памяти на День независимости, короче.   
      - Бак, ну не надо. Они же жизнями рискуют…  
      - Прости…  
      - Да, ничего.  
      До дома Стива они добрались спустя десять минут, практически молча.  
      Однотипная застройка на целой улице. Кирпичные четырехэтажки образовывали что-то вроде дворов-колодцев, куда со стороны улицы вели длинные темные арки. Внутри сразу бросались в глаза наружные лестницы, по которым нужно было добираться до галерей, на которые выходили двери квартир.   
      Джеймс оживился:  
      - Кто первый до твоей лестницы? - и рванул с места.  
      - Погоди! - Стив знал, что не догонит, но тоже припустил через двор, смеясь на бегу. На последних ступеньках начал ныть бок, сказывалась недавняя драка. Рука Баки пришлась очень кстати. Барнс практически втянул друга в галерею, а потом довольно поднял кулаки к небу:  
      - Я победил!  
      Стив хотел что-то сказать, но за тяжелым дыханием удалось выдать только улыбку. Пару секунд он стоял, уперев ладони в колени, и приходил в норму, а потом кивнул, что готов идти.  
      Его квартира была в самом конце галереи. Стив очень удивился, когда дверь оказалась закрытой.   
      - Может, миссис Рождерс ушла за покупками?  
      Стив не ответил, пытаясь нашарить ключ. Мама должна была быть дома, он даже не проверял с утра, положил ли этот самый ключ в сумку.  
      - Да возьми этот, - Баки отодвинул кирпич у стены и поднял с пола запасной. Так многие делали. Особенно если понимали, что красть в их домах нечего.  
      - Стивен, - в галерею вышла соседка. Дама средних лет, часто заходившая к Роджерсам попить чай, обсудить всякие сплетни и житейские проблемы, - у Марты был приступ. Я сама вызывала скорую.  
      Новость заметно ударила Стива. Он моментально побледнел и, казалось, лишился дара речи.  
      - В какую больницу? – Джеймс моментально решил брать ситуацию в свои руки.  
      - Святого Бартоломью.  
      - Спасибо, - Баки поблагодарил женщину и тут же ему пришлось схватить рванувшего прочь Стива за локоть. – Стой, не в таком же виде.  
      Роджерс действительно был сильно помят. На черной школьной форме виднелись следы пыли, воротник рубашки смялся, волосы были растрепаны, да еще живописный кровоподтек на скуле. Джеймс успел подумать, что наградит Ходжа таким же для справедливости, но как-нибудь потом, сейчас проблем и так хватало.  
      Барнс открыл квартиру и тут же посоветовал Стиву умыться и переодеться, тот послушался, а когда вернулся уже в джинсах и растянутом свитере, проговорил бесцветно:  
      - Бак, тебе не обязательно идти.  
      - Знаю.  
      Больница встретила их запахами лекарств и своеобразным порядком, который иной раз, как гром среди ясного неба разрывали оповещения по громкой связи.  
      Девушка в регистратуре отправила мальчишек в отделение терапии. Баки отстал от Стива только у палаты, не хотел мешать другу в разговоре с матерью. До этого им удалось разыскать врача, тот заверял, что все в порядке, что приступ удалось вовремя погасить. В порядке. Третий случай за два месяца – это совсем не похоже на порядок. Через полупрозрачную перегородку палаты было видно, что у миссис Роджерс кислородная маска, и она отнимает её от лица только, чтобы сказать что-то Стиву, а за словами следует кашель.   
      Стив вышел из палаты еще более бледным. Если бы Баки не знал его так хорошо, то решил бы, что сейчас последуют слезы.  
      - На пару дней её оставят под наблюдением.  
      - Значит, ты ночуешь у меня.  
      - Я могу сам справиться.  
      - Конечно, но меня мать по головке не погладит, если узнает, что я оставил тебя одного.  
      Больница осталась позади. Мальчишки сидели на автобусной остановке.  
      - Спасибо, - Стив устало привалился к плечу друга.  
      - Да брось, - Джеймс пытался сохранять спокойное лицо, даже улыбался, хотя это давалось ему через силу. А вот как Роджерс умудрялся держаться – он не понимал. В школе Стива все считали слабаком, но в такие моменты становилось понятно, что он сильнее многих.  
      - Знаешь, полгода прошло с аварии на заводе. Мама же была не в эпицентре, её вывели одной из первых… Ей досталось меньше химикатов. И все равно ей хуже с каждым днем.  
      - Она поправится, Стив, - Баки сам с трудом верил в свои слова.  
      - Я бы хотел надеяться, - Роджерс тяжело вздохнул.  
      Наконец-то подошел автобус и мальчишки залезли в него. Всю дорогу Барнс пытался отвлечь друга. Болтовней, рассказами, услышанными где-то шутками. Иногда Стив улыбался и добавлял что-то от себя, комментировал.   
      Стоило Стиву войти в квартиру Баки, как ему в нос ударил приятнейший букет запахов с кухни – пахло выпечкой. Откуда-то доносился шум радио, музыкальная волна с блюзом и романтическими балладами. Дома у Барнсов всегда было как-то необъяснимо уютно.  
      - Джимми это ты? Что так поздно? – Джулия Барнс вышла с кухни. Поверх простого серого домашнего платья на ней был фартук с ярким принтом. Женщина убрала за ухо прядь темных волос и улыбнулась:  
      - Ой, Стив. Как хорошо, что ты зашел. Я сделала пирог с курицей. Будешь?  
      - Да, миссис Барнс, с удовольствием, - времена, когда Стив стеснялся и зажимался при родителях Баки уже давно прошли. Лет этак десять назад. Фактически, это был его второй дом, если не сказать больше.   
      - Тогда жду вас к столу.  
      - Не надо ждать, мы уже, - Баки только скинул сумку и повесил пиджак на крючок.  
      Обед прошел несколько сумбурно. Баки болтал, не переставая. Джулия постоянно поглядывала на часы. Муж, Ричард, задерживался на работе уже на несколько часов.  
      Напоследок Баки утянул из буфета целый пакет зефира, за что получил от матери укоризненное: «Тебе пятнадцать или десять лет?», но это не помешало ему скрыться в своей спальне, защищенной шутливой наклейкой «Не входить». Вежливо поблагодарить миссис Барнс и настойчиво помочь с мытьем посуды пришлось Стиву.  
      Когда Роджерс присоединился к Баки, тот смотрел по телевизору очередную серию сериала «Sed Lex»* и увлеченно уплетал зефир.  
      - Как дела у детектива Каттани? – история о нелегких трудовых буднях полиции Нового Вавилона оставалась телехитом уже несколько сезонов.  
      - Пытается вычислить крота в департаменте. Ставлю на рыженькую из баллистической экспертизы.  
      Стив заинтересовано хмыкнул и толкнул Баки, чтобы потеснился на кровати. Следующим шагом стала война за зефир, закончившаяся вполне себе честным дележом сладостей.  
      Уже к середине серии стало понятно, что крот – напарник Каттани. Понятно зрителю, а детективу, по всей видимости, придется разбираться с этим еще добрую половину сезона.  
      - Я бы хотел пойти служить. В полицию или спецназ, - ни с того ни с сего сказал Стив.  
      Баки удивленно присвистнул:  
      - И давно решил?  
      - Хочу быть как отец, - значит давно. С момента смерти старшего Роджерса. Баки даже успел пожалеть, что спросил и невольно затронул больную тему. – Думаешь, я не справлюсь? – в голосе Стива были вызов и обида.  
      - Нет, - протянул Баки, - если ты, Роджерс, возьмешь себе что-то в голову, то ты этого добьешься. Хотел бы я так.  
      - Что?  
      - Знать, чего хочу от жизни.  
      - У тебя-то уж может получиться все, за что ты возьмешься.  
      - А если я не знаю, за что взяться?  
      Где-то в недрах квартиры зазвонил телефон. Спустя пару минут в спальню Баки зашла миссис Барнс.  
      - Это из лаборатории. Отцу нужна помощь. В нашем проекте какая-то проблема. Думаю, вернемся поздно, если не на всю ночь. Ложитесь спать, не ждите нас, хорошо? – женщина проговорила сбивчиво и с нескрываемым волнением.  
      - Да, мам.  
      - Удачи, миссис Барсн.  
      Остаток вечера прошел за домашним заданием. Стив первым лег спать. Раскладушка в комнате Баки не убиралась никогда именно на этот случай. Сам же Джеймс еще не считал себя уставшим, поэтому переместился в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, не мешая Роджерсу.   
      Вечерний показ какого-то нудного художественного фильма сменился на музыкальную подборку. Баки уже чувствовал, как тяжелеет голова, но упорно не шел в постель. Почему-то ему хотелось дождаться родителей.  
      Проснулся он на диване и сначала с трудом сориентировался в пространстве. Телевизор давно перестал идти – после двух ночи начинается профилактика, и картинка просто меняется на черный экран. Еще не до конца открытые после сна глаза выхватили циферблат часов на стене – половина третьего ночи. И, наконец, Баки понял, что его разбудило – в коридоре были слышны шаги.  
      - Мам? Пап? – ответа на последовало, и Джеймс выскочил из гостиной с непонятной для самого себя поспешностью.  
      Он столкнулся с незнакомцем на полпути к спальне, где сейчас спал Стив.  
      - Кто вы? – Баки не успел испугаться, как его схватили и зажали ладонью рот. Джеймс захрипел, попытался вырваться, но его утянули прочь из квартиры. На лестничной клетке ждал еще один незнакомец. Еще сопротивляющемуся подростку вкололи успокоительное, что облегчило похитителям задачу. Все сделано так, как им и приказывали – без лишнего шума и свидетелей.  
  
***  
  
      Стив проснулся намного позже обычного. Сначала ему хотелось высказать Баки все, что он думает о его недисциплинированности, незаведенном будильнике и опозданиях, но потом заметил, что кровать друга не разобрана. Точнее, помята ровно настолько, насколько была вчера вечером. Это еще не было поводом волноваться, но что-то неприятное кольнуло сердце.  
      В квартире было очень тихо. Сначала Стив заглянул в гостиную, затем на кухню и только потом решился позвать:  
      - Бак! Миссис Барнс! Мистер Барнс! – в отсутствие отклика, элементарной записки на видном месте паника нарастала, как снежный ком.  
      Звонок несколько охладил эмоции, но открыв и без того не запертую дверь, Стив застыл в непонимании – на пороге стояла незнакомая женщина в строгом деловом костюме оливкового цвета и кремовой блузе. Даже сложно было предположить по внешнему виду, кто она.   
      - Здравствуй, - начала незнакомка. – Ты Джеймс Барнс?  
      Стив отрицательно замотал головой, смотря на женщину с недоверием и тревогой.  
      - Он дома? – снова спросила она.  
      - Нет, - это уже ясно, это то, что волнует сейчас Стива больше всего.  
      - Ты должен пройти со мной, – женщина говорила очень спокойно и вытянула из кармана пиджака удостоверение. Роджерс не обратил внимания на имя, в глаза первым делом бросилась эмблема ЩИТа – служба республиканской безопасности.  
      - Что случилось? – выдавил он из себя вопрос.  
      - Мы должны поговорить в другом месте, - настояла на своем женщина.  
  
***  
  
      Детектив Филипс с нетерпением ждал отставки и заслуженного пенсионного отдыха. И как будто в насмешку над старым полицейским, на него сыпались новые и новые дела, причем самого неприятного характера.   
      Этим утром его разбудил звонок помощника, вызывающего на двойное убийство в пригород Нового Вавилона.  
      Прибыв на место преступления, детектив оценил обстановку – полу заброшенные складские помещения, выходящие на берег реки. Безлюдное, Богом забытое место. Едва ли удастся найти свидетелей. И не стоит уповать на записи камер наружного наблюдения – тут их просто нет.   
      Криминалисты суетились у самой кромки воды. Патологоанатомы уже заканчивали, пряча трупы в мешки для перевозки.  
      - Что у нас, Грэг? – буркнул детектив подлетевшему помощнику.  
      - Мужчина и женщина. Личности не известны. На телах множественные увечья, но причина смерти – выстрелы в затылок.  
      - Твою ж мать, - Филипс выругался, - это же какая-то расправа.  
      Помощник только развел руками и уставился куда-то за спину детектива. Рядом с полицейскими машинами припарковались два черных внедорожника. Из первого вышла женщина в оливковом деловом костюме, а из второго – несколько человек с чемоданчиками для сбора улик.  
      - Детектив Филипс, - женщина уверенно зашагала к полицейскому и протянула руку для пожатия, - я агент Картер, отдел специальных расследований ЩИТа. Мои люди должны немедленно подключиться к этому делу, а вы проехать со мной для улаживания формальностей.  
      - Что это значит? – откровенно говоря, эта дамочка напоминала Филипсу гром среди ясного неба. С таким напором она ворвалась в дело, которое сам детектив еще не имел возможности осмыслить.  
      - Это значит, что полиция Нового Вавилона будет благодарна ЩИТу за избавление от редкостной головной боли. Но подробности я готова обсудить с Вами только в моем офисе.  
      Агент Картер сделала приглашающий жест. Детектив Филипс плюнул в сердцах, приказал помощнику последить ситуацию и послушно последовал за странной женщиной.  
      Штаб-квартира ЩИТа, комплекс зданий Трискелион, располагалась в правительственном квартале Нового Вавилона. Изнутри Трискелион напоминал муравейник со множеством коридоров, кабинетов-ячеек, несколькими линиями лифтов и черт знает каким количеством закрытых для посторонних глаз помещений. В полицейских кругах ходили легенды о подземных уровнях комплекса и впечатляющих этажах с архивами, где хранились государственные тайны. Любимая байка новичков и сержантов. Детектив Филипс послушно следовал за агентом Картер и старался предугадать, насколько все серьезно, раз ЩИТ озаботился расследованием убийства в пригороде.  
      Агент остановилась у какой-то двери и плавным движением приложила к датчику ключ-карту. За дверью оказалась небольшая приемная, где на стуле сидел подросток в растянутом свитере. Мальчишка обхватил голову руками и поставил локти на колени. Он весь вздернулся, реагируя на зашедших в приемную людей. Детектив отметил, что у него было совершенно пустое лицо, и, кажется, мальчишка дрожал.  
      - Подожди еще несколько минут, хорошо? - агент Картер остановилась, положив руку подростку на плечо и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, провела Филипса в кабинет.  
      - Приказ о передаче расследования смерти Джулии и Ричарда Барнс в специальный отдел расследований ЩИТа, - женщина взяла со своего стола бумагу и протянула детективу. - Подпишите.  
      - Как Вы установили личности жертв? – мужчина не спешил браться за ручку и ставить свою подпись.  
      - У нас свои источники.  
      - Черта с два я подпишу эту бумажку, если Вы не объясните мне, что происходит.  
      Агент облокотилась на стол и несколько мгновений бездумно смотрела в пол.  
      - Мистер Филипс, - её голос стал заметно тише, - Вы же понимаете, что ЩИТ обладает огромной информационной базой и сетью быстрого реагирования на определенные ситуации.  
      - Шпионите за своими же, проще говоря.  
      Женщина улыбнулась:  
      - Что ж, мы с Вами не глупые люди, можем называть вещи своими именами. Некоторое время назад нам поступила противоречивая информация. Одновременно она могла говорить о банальной логистической ошибке и о готовящемся террористическом акте. Акт гражданской ответственности – гражданин сообщил о несоответствии между заявленным и поступающим на склады его предприятия, скажем так, количеством сырья. Мы стали иметь в виду полученные данные, но буквально на днях они предстали перед нами в новом свете. Выяснилось, что один небезызвестный бизнесмен явно теневыми путями налаживал связи с милитаристами из нашей, безусловно «дружественной», соседней страны. Закупка сомнительного оборудования, приведшая к взрыву на заводе полгода назад, мелочь, но уже тогда ЩИТ обратил внимание на концерн и его партнеров. Теперь у нас есть доказательства транзита наркотиков под благовидными поставками фармацевтической продукции.  
      - «Зола Кампании»? – у детектива уже сложилось в голове одно с другим.  
      - Именно, - агент Картер продолжала, - а сегодня ранним утром в полицию поступает сообщение о двух трупах. Наш агент пребывает на место первым и узнает в одной из жертв Ричарда Барнса, химика-технолога из «Зола Кампании». Недолгая работа экспертов, и вторая жертва идентифицирована – Джулия Барнс, работник той же компании. А теперь скажите, на что похоже это убийство?  
      Детектив Филипс непроизвольно растер виски. Сорок лет назад, когда он только начинал свою карьеру, он бы ни минуту не задумался, еще бы на месте определил – мафия расправилась с доносчиком и его близкими. Наверное, этот самый Ричард даже не предполагал, на что обрекает свою семью, или надеялся на программу защиту свидетелей ЩИТа.  
      - Мальчишка в приемной? Неужели их сын?   
      Агент Картер покачала головой:  
      - Случайный свидетель, хотя он него мало толку. Их сына, Джеймса, похитили, в этом нет сомнений. Этот мальчик, Стивен, его друг, ночевал у Барнсов, но ничего не слышал, на свое же счастье, иначе бы его убрали с дороги.   
      - Третьего трупа нет.   
      - Это вопрос времени и поисков. Вы же знаете, сначала расправляются с семьей на глазах у виновного, а затем казнят уже непосредственного того, кто перешел дорогу мафии. Подпишите бумагу, детектив, наш разговор затянулся. Надеюсь, он останется в стенах этого кабинета.  
      - Можете не сомневаться, - пробормотал полицейский, оставляя быстрый росчерк внизу Приказа.  
      Уже вставая из-за стола, Филипс был остановлен словами агента.  
      - Вы же должны скоро уходить на пенсию.  
      - Да, а что?  
      - Хочу Вас поздравить. Вам не придется наблюдать, как возрождается ГИДРА.  
      - Она никогда не умирала, агент.  
      В приемной детектив Филипс бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону этого Стивена. Никому бы старый полицейский не пожелал участи узнать, что с его близкими расправились таким жестоким способом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Sed Lex»* - часть латинского изречения «Dura lex, sed lex» (Закон суров, но это закон).


	2. Глава 1

_15 лет спустя_

  
      Работа радио в машине была оправдана исключительно тем, что так навязчивые мысли иногда прерываются фразами ведущего. Что-то про инвестирование в трансграничную зону Либерти и соседней республики Эль Просперидад. Отвлечься на амбициозные экономические проекты, сулящие неплохую прибыль, не удается, перед глазами снова цифры статистики о потоках наркотиков. Зона свободной торговли – это хорошо, но прозрачность границ сильно упрощает перевозки нелегальных грузов. Только на прошлой неделе прикрыли притон. Да какой притон – полноценный офис, занимавшийся контролем поставок товара из соседней страны, распределением по районам Нового Вавилона, имеющий штат уличных барыг. Все настолько соответствует классическим моделям управления и маркетинговым теориям, что становилось тошно.   
      Стив остановился у магазина с витиеватой вывеской и ярко подсвеченной витриной. Внутри сплетались слабые ароматы цветов, и ощущалась искусственно поддерживаемая влажность. Милая женщина за кассой с улыбкой принялась собирать покупателю букеты – по несколько веточек белых лилий в каждом.  
      Мужчина расплатился и вернулся в машину. Стоило завести двигатель, и следом снова включилось радио. Новостной выпуск уже закончился. У ведущих в студии гость – пресс-секретарь мэрии. Речь шла о завтрашнем приеме в честь Дня Независимости. Торжественное мероприятие традиционно становилось площадкой для политических заявлений, объявлений о начале проектов в социальной сфере, награждения отличившихся граждан. Умом Стив понимал, что такие собрания – хорошее подспорье, чтобы привлечь внимание общественности к насущным проблемам города и страны. Но на практике… Год назад на День Независимости было объявлено о джентрификации* бедных пригородов Нового Вавилона. За год процесс никак не сдвинулся с мертвой точки – архитектурные проекты успешно прошли утверждение у городских властей и были положены в стол, деньги на реконструкцию лежали в фонде, распорядители которого боялись пустить их в дело. А причины, далекие от официальных, были очень просты – нельзя было начать перестройку целых районов, пока в них процветали рекет, мошенничество, схемы ухода от налогов и даже войны за территорию. Не все попадало в прессу, но Стив прекрасно знал – последние лет десять ситуация балансировала на грани падения в бездну хаоса беззакония.  
       «Скажите, а правда, что мэр собирается баллотироваться на пост Президента?» - на этом Роджерс выключил радио и заглушил двигатель, остановившись на парковке у кладбища. Подхватив с соседнего сидения недавно купленные букеты, он вышел из машины и отправился к входу, обозначаемому двумя колоннами из серого камня. Через несколько парковочных лотов от его машины шуршали колеса малолитражки, а в целом тишина и безмолвность соответствовала скорбной атмосфере места.  
      Стив шел по главной аллее по выученному за годы маршруту. До перекрестка, потом направо, потом на одну из боковых аллей и вот могильный камень и небольшая вазочка для цветов перед ним. Надпись на камне гласила: «Генри Роджерс. Марта Роджерс». Мать умерла четырнадцать лет назад от патологии легких, планомерно развивавшейся с той самой аварии на заводе. Тогда Стив впервые почувствовал себя абсолютно одиноким, а с годами так и не смог создать себе ни близкого круга друзей, ни собственную семью. Как будто в жизни у него были только работа и воспоминания о прошлом. По большей части – мертвые.  
      Вынув уже засохший букет из вазочки, мужчина поставил в неё свежие цветы и немного постоял над могилой родителей, полностью уходя в себя. Через несколько минут он в глубокой задумчивости пошел дальше по аллее, выискивая среди ничего не говорящих имен знакомые. Только наличие женщины, идущей за ним след в след от самого входа на кладбище, его не радовало. Хотя, надо было признать, пока преследовательница проявляла себя достаточно тактично.  
      - У Вас есть хоть что-то святое? – Стив, не оборачиваясь, задал вопрос женщине.  
      - Да, благополучие и безопасность граждан, как гласит Устав ЩИТа.  
      - Я имел в виду лично Вас. Вы ведете слежку за мной уже несколько дней. Нельзя было выбрать другое место для разговора?  
      - Здесь я надеялась достучаться до Вас, капитан.   
      - Я дал ясно понять, что не собираюсь переходить на работу в ЩИТ.  
      - Игнорируя наши приглашения и звонки? Блестящий спецназовец, отличный командир, бесстрашный солдат бегает от начальства, как нашкодивший школьник от учителя.  
      - Я ответил на самое первое приглашение, но могу повторить – в спецназе я занимаюсь делом и не собираюсь менять полевую форму на уютное место с ортопедическим стулом и компьютером.  
      - Так мы и не предлагаем Вам место аналитика или консультанта. Мы заинтересованы в хороших оперативниках, но Вы же не адреналиновый наркоман, чтобы так цепляться за должность командира «Удара»?  
      Стив промолчал. Причины у него были. Он искренне верил, что делает благое дело, а вот ЩИТ с каждым годом, на его памяти, становился все более закрытой организацией. Стоило на каком-либо деле или задании появиться агентам ЩИТа, материалы получали гриф «Секретно», а свидетели давали подписку о неразглашении. А было ли это оправдано – невозможно было понять.  
      - Капитан Роджерс, - продолжила женщина, - не буду скрывать – нам нужны ваши знания, навыки, умение управлять людьми, храбрость, в конце концов. Но, в то же время, мы прекрасно знаем о ваших запросах в архивы ЩИТа. О вашей личной «вендетте». Подумайте сами – вы получите всю необходимую вам информацию о «Зола Кампани».  
      Упоминание «Зола Кампании» заставило Стива вздрогнуть. Именно на неё работали родители Баки. Многие ниточки, которые смог обнаружить Стив в ходе самостоятельного расследования убийства четы Барнс, упирались в компанию и её главу – Арнима Золу. Но с тех пор, когда Зола был арестован за организацию преступной деятельности, все документы и материалы по делу были переданы в ЩИТ. Даже используя свои связи, Стив не мог добиться разрешения, чтобы ознакомиться с этими данными.   
      - И Вы готовы взять на службу человека с таким багажом?  
      - Я бы сказала, что беру человека с нужной мотивацией. Считайте это сделкой, а меня – тварью, не знающей ничего святого.  
      - Я согласен.  
      - Тогда, я жду Вас послезавтра, в 9 утра. Адрес Вам известен.  
      - Вы же знали. Знали, что у меня нет другого выбора. Умеете надавить на больное.  
      - Боюсь, Вам еще придется освоить этот прием, работая в ЩИТе, - на этом женщина развернулась и поспешила к выходу с кладбища.  
      За разговором Стив даже не заметил, как дошел до искомой могилы. «Ричард Барнс. Джулия Барнс». Второй букет предназначался им. Стив застыл, ставя цветы в вазочку, а затем склонил голову и прошептал:  
      - Я найду его.  
  
***  
  
      Приём в честь Дня Независимости собрал достаточно разнородных гостей, но объединяло их высокое и уважаемое место в обществе. Политики, судьи, профессора, видные врачи, кое-кто из армии, общественные деятели, бизнес-элита – своеобразная метафора, подчеркнутое чествование людей, чья профессиональная деятельность поддерживает идеалы справедливости и демократии Либерти.  
      Стив чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Все официально, торжественно, с определенным элегантным шиком. Слишком официальная обстановка, заставляющая держать вежливую улыбку, показывая, что все хорошо. А если это на самом деле не так?  
      - Роджерс! Ну, надо же. Оказывается, ты тоже человек и развлечения тебе не чужды, - напарник Стива Рамлоу выплыл из толпы, на ходу подхватывая с подноса официанта бокал.  
      - Игнорировать приглашения, подписанные самим мэром – несколько невежливо.  
      - А отправлять в урну письма из ЩИТа – верх вежливости?  
      - Копаешься в моем мусоре, Брок?  
      Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Стива по плечу. Напарник всегда вел себя несколько развязно. Как спецназовец, как солдат он полностью устраивал Роджерса, вместе они провели много успешных операций, но чтобы сойтись с Рамлоу как с человеком, наладить приятельские отношения – Стив прекрасно понимал, что это у него не получится. Это был не тот тип человека, с которым можно было пойти выпить в бар, разыграть партию в бильярд после работы.   
      Вот и сейчас разговор не заладился с самого начала и напарники быстро разошлись.  
      Среди гостей стали смолкать разговоры, многие стали поглядывать в сторону панорамного окна, в котором искрились огнями небоскребы Нового Вавилона. Там располагалась своеобразная сцена и установленная на ней трибуна. Кульминация приема была близка.  
      За трибуной появилась миловидная блондинка с планшетом на перевес. Одна из протокольной службы. Осторожно проверив работу микрофонов, девушка объявила:  
      - Дамы и господа, попрошу вашего внимания, - зал отреагировал практически мгновенно, все разговоры смолкли, - поприветствуйте мистера Александра Пирса, мэра Нового Вавилона.  
      Появление на сцене мужчины в возрасте сопровождалось аплодисментами. Его манера держать себя, не допускающее излишек эмоций лицо, проседь в светлых волосах вызывали уважение даже у людей, кто не знал этого человека лично. В нем чувствовалась власть и умение распоряжаться ней.  
      - Добрый вечер, - начал мэр со сдержанной улыбкой, - вижу, что присутствующие журналисты и репортеры уже приготовились получить сенсационный материал для завтрашних выпусков новостей и первых полос. Что ж, постараюсь вас не разочаровать.  
      По залу прошелся приглушенный смех. Надо отдать Александру Пирсу должное – он всегда умел разговаривать с толпой, чувствовать её настроение. Начать речь со своеобразной шутки в данном случае было прекрасным ходом. Это привлекало внимание, разряжало атмосферу.  
      Выдержав паузу, мэр Пирс продолжил:  
      - Семьдесят лет. Семьдесят лет назад была провозглашена независимость республики Либерти. И я знаю, что помогло нашей стране восстать из пепла войны. Граждане Либерти. Люди, которые вопреки всему боролись, трудились во имя будущего, во имя своей страны. И сегодня, празднуя годовщину нашей независимости, я, как мэр Нового Вавилона, рад вручить премию «Почетный гражданин» тем, чья работа вносит неоценимый вклад в общественное благо нашего города и нашей страны.   
      Стоявшая до этого момента за спиной Пирса девушка, сделала шаг вперед. Теперь она должна была исполнять роль ассистентки в процессе награждения лауреатов.  
      В ряде врачей, успешно применявших новаторские методы в своей практике, меценатов, спонсировавших детские приюты, представителей благотворительных организаций, учредителей центров помощи бездомным так же оказалось имя капитана отряда специального назначения «Удар» Стива Роджерса.   
      - Этого человека смело можно назвать героем. Он рискует своей жизнью, чтобы все мы могли жить в безопасности, - провозгласил с трибуны мэр, пока Стив пробирался сквозь толпу под аплодисменты.  
      Награждение символической медалью сопровождалось крепким рукопожатием.  
      - Благодарю, сэр.  
      - Что Вы, это честь для меня, капитан.  
      Возвращение в зал прошло под пристальным вниманием видеокамер и несколькими вспышками фотокорреспондентов.   
      Александр Пирс вернулся за трибуну и продолжил речь:  
      - Что ж, теперь от меня ждут тот самой журналистской сенсации, которую обсуждают в СМИ с добрый месяц, а в разговорах за чашечкой кофе считают свершившимся фактом. Что ж… Официально заявляю, что выставляю свою кандидатуру на следующих президентских выборах. Я знаю, это будет трудный путь, но я готов пройти его во имя процветания республики Либерти.  
      Слухи ходили уже давно, но новость была воспринята очень бурно. Банкетный зал мгновенно наполнился шумом.  
      - Он истинный дипломат. Умеет красиво говорить, умеет делать так, чтобы его слушали, не так ли?  
      Стив повернулся к человеку, явно обращавшемуся к нему. Это был темнокожий мужчина с повязкой на левом глазе.  
      - Вполне, - ладно, когда Стива преследовала агент ЩИТа, но чтобы сам директор Фьюри обратился именно к нему на целом приеме. Оставалось надеяться, что это дурная случайность, и нервов у опытного бойца хватит, чтобы не скатиться к мании преследования.  
      - По-вашему, он будет хорошим Президентом? Дипломаты великолепно ведут переговоры, но они не лидеры, им больше подходит роль серых кардиналов.  
      - Оставлю свое мнение при себе. Боюсь показаться чрезмерно субъективным.  
      - Не подпускаете к себе близко – это хорошо. И рад, что Вы приняли наше приглашение, капитан Роджерс.  
      - До скорой встречи.  
      Оставаться на приеме больше не имело никакого смысла для Стива. Вся официальная часть закончилась. Гостям отводилось еще около часа на общение, но это не интересовало капитана.  
  
***  
  
      Квартира встретила Стива темнотой, которую он не спешил разогнать, на ощупь добираясь до гостиной и устало садясь на диван. Только тут мужчина дотянулся до выключателя напольной лампы, и небольшое пространство комнаты озарилось приглушенным светом.  
      Перед диваном стоял журнальный столик. На нижнем ярусе лежали газеты, придавленные читаемой в данный момент книгой. Сверху – только пульт от телевизора и фотография в рамке. С неё улыбались двенадцатилетние Стив и Баки. Их сфотографировал мистер Барнс, когда две семьи были на пикнике за городом.   
      Стив уже давно не был субтильным и слабым подростком, превратившись в сильного и выносливого солдата. Добился-таки своей цели, пройдя специальную подготовку, попав в спецназ, дослужившись до звания капитана.  
      А вот каким мог бы быть сейчас Баки – Роджерс пытался себе представить, но перед глазами всегда вспыхивал образ безбашенного мальчишки, умыкающего из буфета пачку зефира.  
      - Если бы ты сказал, что в костюме я выгляжу, как пингвин, ты бы оказался абсолютно прав, - Стив не считал себя сумасшедшим, просто так можно было почувствовать, что друг где-то рядом.  
      Агент Картер еще в день, когда были найдены тела Джулии и Ричарда, призналась, что искать их сына будут, но шансов обнаружить его живым – нет. Они не нашли ничего. Это Стив знал наверняка. И такого рода знание повышало шансы, что Баки жив. И если это так так, то Стив его найдет. Он же упертый, и если вбил себе в голову что-то, то добьется своего.   
      Долго задерживаться в гостиной Роджерс не стал. Он потушил свет и отправился спать. С завтрашнего дня он поступает на службу в ЩИТ, а значит, он будет всеми правдами и неправдами искать своего без вести пропавшего друга, последнего человека, которого Стив считал семьёй.  
  
***  
  
      Досмотр на входе в штаб-квартиру производили оперативники. Стив даже подумал, что стоять в дверях – это своеобразное наказание в ЩИТе за несоблюдение субординации или прочие проступки. Но пройдя внутрь, ему стало ясно, что подобные хорошо вооруженные охранники стоят на нескольких точках этажа. Это походило на военное положение или на паранойю.   
      Уже знакомая женщина-агент встретила его в холле:  
      - Доброе утро, капитан Роджерс. Я буду Вас сопровождать.  
      Стив кивнул.  
      - Прошу прощения, но я так и не спросил Ваше имя.  
      - Наталия Романофф.  
      Поднявшись почти на самый верх головного здания Трискелиона, они прошли вереницей коридоров к кабинету директора.  
      Ник Фьюри встретил Роджерса сдержанным кивком и рукопожатием. Не размениваясь на любезности, директор приступил к делу.  
      - Капитан, проект, ради которого мы привлекли Вас, носит название «Мстители». Должен признать, данная инициатива существует достаточно давно и даже работает в некотором роде. Сейчас же, с Вашей помощью, мы можем завершить формирование оперативной группы.  
      - ЩИТу мало своей агентурной сети, вы решили учредить еще один отряд спецназа?  
      - Скажем так, мы будем работать на том уровне, где ни «Удар», ни полиция не имеют полномочий… Наташа, выведи на экран.  
      Агент Романофф, до этого занимавшая место за переговорным столом, поднялась и подошла к противоположной стене с экраном. Вызвав пульт управления из паза в стене, женщина вывела картинку – сканы документов времен Гражданской войны: полицейские сводки из разных уголков страны о расправах над гражданскими; списки лиц, подозреваемых в связи с мафией; Указ Президента об учреждении службы республиканской безопасности ЩИТ; Приказ о введении военного положения в ряде регионов; газетные статьи об успешно проведенной ликвидации идеолога ГИДРЫ – Иоганна Шмидта.  
      - Армия сдерживала агрессию Эль Просперидад, полиция и «Удар» занималась мафией, а ЩИТу досталась самая неординарная роль – внутренней разведки, - Фьюри прокомментировал показанные слайды. – Шмидт сделал невозможное: пока законное правительство тратило все силы на борьбу за приграничные территории, ГИДРА тянула щупальца ко всему, что могла. Шмидту было мало контроля над предприятиями, ресурсами, продовольствием, мало страха, нагоняемого его людьми, чрезвычайной милитаризации и строжайшей дисциплины внутри созданной организации. Он бы пришел к власти, совершив государственный переворот…  
      - А если оставить уроки истории, которые мы все зубрили в школе?  
      - ГИДРА была сильна своей идеологией, мощностью личности Иоганна Шмидта. Мы упорно называем ГИДРУ мафией, хотя это была партия. Шмидт обещал порядок и процветание, но требовал лояльности. Те, кто стремились вступить в ряды его соратников, выбирали сильного лидера, демонстрировали готовность служить, выказывая ту самую лояльность. А что произошло после его смерти? Осталась идея, остались фанатики, желающие той же власти, которую сосредоточил в своих руках Шмидт. В республике наступили черные десятилетия... Думаете, что это усилиями нашего доблестного правительства удалось нормализовать ситуацию? Нет. Просто напросто ГИДРА нашла новую стезю существования, обрела лидера.  
      - Арнима Золу, - вставил Стив.  
      - Вот видите, капитан, почему мы так старались привлечь Вас… Уже пятнадцать лет назад вновь всплывшая на поверхность ГИДРА кричала свой новый лозунг – «Отрежешь одну голову, на её месте вырастут две». И какие бы зачистки не проводил ЩИТ все эти годы, ситуация такова, что по всем признакам идет передел преступного мира… Значит, мы вступим в игру еще на стадии, когда новый лидер не показал свое лицо. Инициатива «Мстители» призвана задушить ГИДРУ в зародыше на сей раз.  
      - Значит, ЩИТ возвращается к первоначальной цели – внутренней разведке? – Стив взглянул на экран, куда Романофф вывела новый документ – Указ Президента о наделении особыми полномочиями службу республиканской безопасности ЩИТ для ведения антитеррористической деятельности. Документ был подписан, но дата была проставлена на неделю позже Дня Независимости.   
      - Именно, - ответила агент. – Как только данный Указ вступит в силу, у инициативы «Мстители» появится законодательная база, и наши руки будут развязаны, - еще одна манипуляция и на экран вывелись три досье. В первом файле Стив узнал свое личное дело, на втором красовалась фотография Наталии Романофф, человек в третьем Стиву был не знаком – светловолосый, коротко стриженый парень, лицо которого на служебной фотографии казалось слишком сосредоточенным и даже угрюмым. Имя также ничего не говорило Роджерсу – Клинт Бартон.  
      - Вы, капитан, будете руководить всеми полевыми операциями. Как видите, мы учли Ваше желание «заниматься делом». Первоначальная численность отряда – пятнадцать человек, при необходимости ЩИТ имеет ресурсы для задействования большего количества людей. Наташа – Ваш напарник. И боже Вас упаси стоять у неё на пути, если её тянет в бой…  
      - Лишь бы не нарушались приказы, и соблюдалась субординация, - перебил директора Фьюри Стив. Романофф то ли фыркнула, то ли усмехнулась.  
      - Клинт – лучший снайпер в ЩИТе. Он полностью переходит в проект «Мстители» и будет со своей группой прикрывать ваши спины, - Ник завершил свою речь. - Вопросы?  
      - Для такой амбициозной задумки, звучит достаточно скромно. Всего лишь спецотряд стандартной комплектации.  
      Наташа вновь усмехнулась и вывела на экран новую информацию. Файлы стали сыпаться градом, Роджерс не успевал уловить суть, только отдельные знаки – эмблема Старк Индарстриз, Исследовательский центр Беннера, чертежи какого-то оружия, досье, личные дела, таблицы, статистика.  
      - Это лишь презентационный вариант. «Мстители» уже имеют собственную информационную и ресурсную базу. Отныне Вы будете иметь к ней доступ. Можете просмотреть, что Вас интересует из офиса, - пояснила агент.  
      - Если это все, капитан, то Наташа проведет Вас дальше, - Фьюри указал на дверь. – Прошу простить, сегодня у меня еще встреча с мэром.  
      Попрощавшись с директором, Роджерс и Романофф покнули его кабинет. Женщина вновь повела его к лифту.  
      - Могу сразу сказать, что включаться в работу придется практически моментально. На «Мстителях» уже висит с десяток заданий.  
      - И это при том, что де-юре нас еще не существует, - Стив натурально присвистнул, входя за Романофф в лифт.  
      - Да брось, позволь юридическому отделу улаживать эти вопросы.  
      - Уже на «ты»? – Стив улыбнулся, хотя такое обращение несколько выбивало его из привычной колеи строгой субординации.  
      - Не тратить же время на формальности, если предстоит тесная совместная работа. Выходим…  
      С агентом Бартоном Стиву посчастливилось познакомится прямо в офисе, куда его привела Наташа. Он показался Роджерсу толковым парнем, с таким можно было продуктивно работать.  
      Офис же был оснащен по последнему слову техники и имел свой лифт на этажи быстрого реагирования. Закончив со своеобразной «обзорной экскурсией», Стив захотел освоить свое место, первым делом получив пароль и логин от Наташи и задавая поиск по той самой информационной базе. Клинт оставил их еще на оружейном этаже, а Наташа сейчас меланхолично наблюдала за сообщениями об ошибке на экране компьютера Роджерса.  
      - Доступ к такому ты так просто не получишь. О нашей сделке директор не знает. Предоставь это мне, а пока, - женщина перегнулась через плечо Стива, перехватывая у того компьютерную мышку, - завтра нам предстоит заняться этим дерьмом.  
      В файле говорилось о незаконной торговле оружием и ряде точек, на которые есть неточные наводки. Задача «Мстителей» состояла в сборе нужной информации и ликвидации в случае подтверждения первоначальных данных.  
      - Обсудим детали, когда вернется Клинт. В ближайшие дни мы растормошим эти осиные гнезда.  
      - Хорошо, не люблю, когда теряют время зря.  
      - Сработаемся, - Наташа улыбнулась.  
      Начало в ЩИТе для Роджерса было положено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *джентрификация - термин, обозначающий реконструкцию, перестройку трущоб, аварийных кварталов, всяких убогих районов города


End file.
